metro_stockholmfandomcom-20200215-history
Confederation of Socialist Stations
|- | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" | Motto Rossiya! ---- |- ! Location | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" | Akalla Station, Husby Station, Kista Station (Surface), Hallonbergen Station, Näckrosen Station, Vastra skogen Station and Solna centrum Station |- ! Capital Station | Solna centrum |- ! Official language(s) | Russian, Swedish, German, Dutch, English, |- ! Official religion(s) | Orthodox |- ! Short name | Rus |- ! Demonym | Russian, Little Muscovite |- ! Government | Minority Rule Confederal Republic |- ! - President | Oleg Savvich |- ! - Legislature type | Inter-Station Duma |- ! Population | 3300 (approxamate) |- ! Currency | Bullets |- ! |} Rus (Pусский: Poc), The Rus Confederation or Little Moscow (Pусский: Малая Москва) as it is called by some other factions is a confederation of 6 main underground stations and 2 populated maintenance stations, the small population is made up of Russian troops that were forced to take cover in the Stockholm metros after being stranded by nuclear war and swedish civilians who were mostly hiding from combat within the metro. Rus contains 6 main stations that are split by the surface station "Kista" which is blocked off by hermetic doors, the only way to get from the 2 outer stations to the rest of the metro is by travelling by surface lines. which is very dangerous considering bandits and mutants that frequent the area, the toxic air, and the harsh icy weather. Meaning trade is difficult and most citizens of the two main stations may have never been outside of their home station, although rail cars and armored caravans do travel the surface taking the risk to trade and transport. Little Moscow/Rus is very organized which can be seen in the government and stations, which each station being represented in the Duma or council. Rus is notably hated amongst the rest of the metro for their alliance with the new order, ethnically defined classes, opressiveness, and pre war grudges held against Russians for the invasion and nuclear strikes, Although a lot of the metro manufacturing and industry has occurred in Rus due to cheap labor from lower class workers. The makalash was created here when the cheap and oddly commons makarovs were modified into a carbine becoming a popular weapon among metro dwellers being easy to use, simple, and cheap, though the lower price came with many issues. Army The military of Rus is made up of a mainly volunteer defense force and a professional military exclusively made up of pre war soldiers from both sides. Making the army of Rus one of the most powerful in the metro despite its small population Infrastructure Rus is one of the centers of production in the metro With cheap work and many factories (much like modern China) despite low payment it draws many who need work for its "good" conditions. Rus also contains a large amount of generators to power the production lines, lighting and UV lights in the communal farm at Solna centrum making it very self sustaining (which is required due to lack of trade and friendship with other groups in the metro Conditions "The air here is more stale than my bread rations" -Akalla resident "What do you mean the Rus is a mess!?, we are all rich and we have every thing we would ever need, protection, food medicine." -Alexey of Solna Centrum, oblivious to conditions in the rest of Rus The Rus Confederation has great conditions in the Capital and Hallonbergen stations where the majority of the population can afford to live a relatively safe life with many pre-war luxuries like the pre-war Russian troops who made their way into the metro with multiple clips worth of military grade rounds added to the fact that they are allowed to join the Army as a professional soldier (with great pay), there is obvious government, pay, and work bias towards the Former Russian troops and their families in the metro. However any other stations can be described as "slums" due to the majority of the population being poor and living in bad conditions, working for almost nothing just to survive. Hermetic door facing Kista.jpg|Hermetic door facing kista Solna centrum gate.jpg|Gate to Solna centrum during a refugee riot Solna centrum hall.jpg|Solna centrum side hall Category:Blue line Category:Russian stations Category:Industrial Faction